


Busted.

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [25]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “You can’t just waltz in here like you own the place! There are regulations!”“Relax. No one saw me.”





	Busted.

**Author's Note:**

> So this would've been up sooner but SOMEONE also known as:
> 
> snapback-cameela
> 
> Decided to distract me for a few days. AND YES IT'S TOTALLY YOUR FAULT (totally worth it though)
> 
> Also I heard Camila and 5H are both at the TCA so I edited it slightly.

If Lauren was honest she never thought she’d actually have a relationship she wanted let alone one she had to keep from everyone.

 

Okay, actually, it’s not that she had to hide it but due to the circumstances it was best for everybody if it was kept in the shadows.

 

Even if Lauren did want to yell it from the roof for everyone to hear.

 

But yeah, Camila had only just left the band, things were being built up and shade was being thrown left, right and centre.

 

It was chaos. The fandom was divided. Management was cackling in their PR ‘successes’ aka The Feud. Lauren was torn between telling the girls and keeping it all to herself.

 

She’d never been this deep before. Never had such strong feelings for one person. It’s the first time she’s determined to keep this relationship alive before management or anyone else tries to kill it to use as PR.

 

It’s killing her. Everytime she gets a text, she’ll smile out of reflex. It’s bound to get suspicious eventually. All three of the girls have called her out on it, in varying forms.

 

Dinah’s was “Who you sexting over there Ralph?”

 

Normani’s was “Who’s got you grinning like christmas came early Laur?"   
  
Ally’s was “Laur, whoever they are as along as they keep you smiling it’s cool with me.”

 

God she loves her little family. Jesus does she want to tell them. But it’ll blow up. At least it has the potential too so they keep it to themselves longer.

 

Mistake number one was overestimating their ability to hide it for longer than about six months.

Mistake number two was underestimating how much they actually loved each other.

Mistake number three was forgetting that they have no sense of time when they’re together.

 

\----

 

Lauren was gearing up for their TCA performance in her dressing room, she was completely ready to do this. And by this she means seeing Camila in public for the first time since she left. It was going to be hard. She knows none of the other girls had seen her, hell she’s fairly sure they haven’t really spoken to her properly. Still too raw to try and listen to her reasons. 

 

Lauren however had wanted to know why asap. Contacting Camila the same week she left. Camila had explained, Lauren had forced herself to listen and after it was all hashed out, well, everything was better. 

 

Lauren saw the door open in the reflection of her mirror in front of her, glancing up before gasping and spinning in her chair.   
  
"You can't just waltz in here like you own the place. There are regulations!" Lauren yelped as Camila snuck into her dressing room.

  
"Lo..." Camila said calmly.

  
"But management..." Lauren gulped as Camila strutted towards her as she sat in her chair. "The girls..." Lauren trailed off with a gasp as Camila’s legs hit her knees and Camila placed a hand on the back of the chair behind Lauren, leaning over her with a smirk.

  
"Relax. No one saw me." Camila husked.   
  
Lauren’s whole demeanour changed as her shoulders slumped in relief and her eyes lit up with a dangerous fire. She smirked, placing her hands on Camila’s hips and pulling her to straddle her lap. Camila gasped, her hand moving to Lauren’s shoulder to steady herself.

  
"In that case..." Lauren murmured, leaning up to capture Camila’s lips in a rough kiss.   
  
Camila groaned, her other hand coming up to tangle in Lauren’s hair, tilting her head as Lauren's tongue swiped her bottom lip. Lauren swiftly stood up, placing Camila on the make up table in front of them. She harshly pushed Camila’s legs apart and stood between them, all the while nipping and sucking on Camila’s neck with a vengeance.   
  
"Lo..." Camila panted as she fumbled with the buckles and clasps that were all over Lauren’s performance outfit. Lauren hummed against Camila’s neck, deftly popping the buttons on Camila’s shirt.

  
"Did you wear flannel just to make this gayer or..." whatever snarky ending to that sentence was died in Lauren’s throat as she saw the blood red lace against Camila’s tanned skin. 

 

Camila had had to fight claw and tooth to allow her wardrobe people let her wear her black flannel shirt and tight white jeans for this award show. She’d compromised by wearing their choice of shoe; of course they went with the red soled Louboutins.

  
"You were saying Laur." Camila teased, pulling Lauren even closer with her heels.   
  
Lauren opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.   
  
The door swung open, smacking against the wall in its hurry.   
  
"Ralph you are- ah!- fucking Camila apparently!" 

 

Dinah's voice burst into the room, making Lauren jump just enough to reveal who she had been in the process of undressing.   
  
Lauren sighed as Camila’s head tucked into the crook of her neck with a sigh. Lauren twisted her head and winced when all three of her band mates were watching them with varying levels of disbelief.

  
"Heyy guys..." Camila nodded with a sheepish smile as she rebuttoned her shirt.   
  
This wouldn't be as bad as it was if this wasn't the first time seeing the other three since she left.

 

“Uh… Mila… you're here.” Normani said slowly.

 

“Yeah and you buttoned your shirt up wrong.” Ally pointed out with a smirk. Camila cursed under her breath to have to undo her whole shirt before buttoning it up again. She heard a sharp intake of breath when she reached the bottom button of undoing the shirt and she glanced up to see Lauren staring at her with red cheeks and dark eyes.

 

“Lo, eyes up.” Camila mumbled as she buttoned her shirt correctly this time. Lauren didn’t listen to her until all the red material was hidden behind her black checked shirt, green eyes shooting up to Camila’s.

 

“Lauser stop staring, come on you are late for the show.” Dinah said, clapping her hands to startle Lauren into action. Lauren hummed noncommittally and Camila cupped her cheek gently.

 

“Come on Lo, show time for you.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren grinned and nodded her head slowly.

 

“To be continued then?” She asked, placing her hands on Camila’s thighs and leaning up slightly so their noses brushed.

  
“To be continued.” Camila confirmed, pressing a soft kiss to Lauren’s waiting lips. “Go get ‘em tiger.” Lauren smirked, still recovering from the major wave of arousal she had earlier before slowly extracting herself from Camila’s grasp and meeting the other girls by the door.

 

“Busted.” Normani whispered as Lauren blushed and Dinah narrowed her eyes at Camila.

 

“You missy, have some explaining to do after this performance.” She said. 

 

Camila rolled her eyes and jumped down from the make up table, landing on slightly wobbly legs, glaring at anyone who dared thought of pointing it out (Dinah) and herded them out of the dressing room.

 

“I’ll be at my seat if you guys wanna talk afterwards.” Camila said as they walked towards the wings of the stage. That made everyone grind to a halt.

 

“Not to sound like a bitch but we can’t do that.” Normani pointed out. Camila shrugged.

 

“Don't care. None of us agreed to this feud thing. Look, I get it, you guys are hurt that I left and I completely understand but come on, is there really any need to hate me over it when you don’t even know the reasons?” Camila pleaded. Dinah, Normani and Ally glanced at each other then the way Lauren was watching them with wide, vulnerable eyes and they sighed.

 

“Of course not Mila. We’ll see you at your seat in a few.” Ally said softly. Dinah smirked and dragged Normani and Ally into their places.

 

“You got thirty seconds Camren- oh, ok, yeah they’re already making out, sure.” Dinah shook her head and soon enough Lauren was standing by her side, a smile threatening to break out and her lipstick smeared.

 

“Laur, lipstick.” Normani hissed. Lauren shrugged.

  
“Too late now.” She said slyly. Ally shook her head as their cue was said.

 

“You’re playing with fire girl.”

 

\----

 

“That was awesome. God I love performing.” Lauren sighed. They had just finished and were in the process of getting out of their performance outfits.

 

“Really, that’s the first thing you say to us?” Normani said. Lauren spun on her heel to see the three of them glaring at her.

  
“What?” Lauren asked. Ally rolled her eyes.

  
“Didn’t think about telling us that you and Camila are together?” She asked with an expectant look. Lauren winced and fiddled with the straps on her outfit.

 

“We didn’t want it getting out.” She mumbled. “I don’t want anyone fucking this up this time. We never got to try when she was in the band and now I will literally kill you if you try anything to break us up.” Lauren slowly got more aggressive the longer she spoke and the girls looked at her in surprise.

  
“Damn girl, chill out. We’re not going to. I mean come on I’ve been rooting for you two since day one. Like for real why would we rat you out?” Dinah said. Lauren paused and sighed.

 

“We just didn’t want to take any chances.” She said quietly.

 

“We get it Laur, we really do. Just hurts a little that you didn’t tell us.” Normani said, wrapping Lauren up in a hug. Ally and Dinah joined in before all pulling back.

  
“How about we go destroy a good plan set up by some douche and go see your girl?” Dinah said with a teasing smile. Lauren rolled her eyes but grinned.

 

“Sounds like a good plan of our own.”

 

\----

 

Lauren led the four of them down the rows of seats to where Camila was sitting, scrolling through her Instagram. Lauren placed a hand on her shoulder and Camila looked up, a grin spreading across her face at the sight of all her friends.

 

“Hey guys.” She said, standing up and hugging each of them tightly. Lauren bit her lip to try and control herself from kissing Camila right there and by the look Camila was giving her, she wasn’t the only one having trouble.

 

“So I got you some new seats.” Camila said innocently. Lauren frowned before Camila gestured to the three empty seats next to her. “Turns out they’re next to mine.” She shrugged lightly and smiled. Lauren sighed and looked at Camila with a soft smile.   
  


“God I love you.” She breathed out. Lauren heard the other three all cooing as well as Dinah sniffling slightly.

 

“Cheechee are you crying?” Camila asked with a laugh. Dinah glared at her.

  
“Shut up this is just so beautiful.” The four of them laughed and Dinah pushed her way past to sit next to Camila.

 

“Wait, there’s only three seats.” Ally said as Normani took her spot next to Dinah, leaving one seat left. Camila licked her lips and glanced over at Lauren.

 

“Well, you see, I could only get three seats moved around. Looks like one of you might have to share a seat.” Camila said slowly, looking the picture of innocence with a pout on her face. Her eyes, however, told a completely different story.

 

“Dibs.” Lauren said, pushing Camila into her seat before settling gently on her lap, arm wrapping around her neck as she leaned on the arm rest of the chair. Camila grinned and placed her arm over Lauren’s legs, keeping her in place.

 

\----

 

There were whispers everywhere. Even if you only knew about the fact there were only four in Fifth Harmony now you knew something was going on when the five of them somehow ended up sitting together. And even if you didn’t know that you knew something was going on the way Camila and Lauren kept whispering to each other and giggling.

 

“We’re causing so many heart attacks right now.” Camila said, leaning on Lauren’s shoulder and placing kisses along her neck. Lauren sighed, relaxing even further into Camila.

 

“Don’t care.” She hummed. Dinah smacked Camila’s arm.

 

“Ow.” She yelped, turning to look at Dinah. “What?”

 

“Girl you won. So I suggest you get your ass up there.” Dinah hissed. Camila was wrenched back to reality and quickly scrambled out of her seat, Lauren narrowing her eyes as Camila shoved her into Dinah’s lap.

 

“Oh she’s so going to pay for that later.” Lauren muttered. Camila walked swiftly down to the stage and hurried up onto it.

  
“Sorry about that, wasn’t paying attention. Also Lauren, totally making up for that later.” Camila started, slightly out of breath. Lauren was positive her face was bright red as she slipped into Camila’s empty seat and listened to the rest of Camila’s speech.

 

Camila was making her way back to her seat, after disappearing backstage for a few minutes, when Lauren got a message from her sister.

 

**[Tay 10.45]: You realise everyone’s going crazy rn?**

**[Laur 10.45]: Well aware of that. Group decision fyi.**

**[Tay 10.46]: You are in so much trouble…**

**[Laur 10.46]: Don’t care anymore, all I want is Camz by my side.**

 

Lauren shut her phone off after promising Taylor not to do anything that might make management more angry. Camila was just arriving at the row and Lauren stood up to let her sit back down.

 

Just as she stood up, Camila beamed at her, put her hands on Lauren’s shoulders and kissed her deeply. Lauren squeaked but sunk into the kiss naturally, gripping Camila’s waist lightly.

 

Well there goes that promise. 

 

But damn, was it worth it seeing the grin on Camila’s face afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Requests / kudos / comments all welcome here and on my Tumblr / Wattpad @viper476


End file.
